el amor es locura
by cute-cullen
Summary: bella llega de a la casa de edward a traves de un programa de intercambio


me sentia completamente cansa, arta y sobre todo aburrida. todos los dias despues que terminaran las clases yo bella swan , salia corriendo a la biblioteca a esconderme de los mismo personajes que hacian de mi vida en el colegio un infierno. tanya, yessica, eric y mike. aunque ese ultimo era al que mas aborrecia.

cada dias al acabar las clases se juntaban fuera del colegio a molestrar a todos los que segun ellos no eran lo suficientemente populares. pero vamos aquien le importa ser popular! bueno a mi me importa una mierda. bueno yo era el principal objeto de sus burlas, primero era hija del jefe de policia del pueblo y eso lejos de espantarlos los atraía mas. segundo era una de las destacadas en notas y no solo de mi clase si no de mi escuela.

me encontraba sentada haciendo mis deberes a falta de otra cosa mientras esperaba que fuera demasiado tarde para poder salir de mi escondite y el lugar mas seguro dentro de esta escula mi amada biblioteca podia estar horas aqui sin aburrirme ya que mi escasa vida social me lo permitia, no tenia grandes amigos solo angela y su novio pero ultimamente opte por separarme un poco de ellos. luego de un rato considerable decidí salir. me encamine con paso perezoso a mi vieja camioneta aunque recistente y aprueba de choques.

me fui directo a casa, aunque sabia que estaria sola no me molestaba eso era lo bueno de vivir con como vivir sola, y eso me agradaba. llegue a mi casa y obte por revisar mi correo y cuando abri el primero que tenia no lo podia creer.

AHHHH!- Grite lo mas fuerte que pude y comenza a saltar por toda mi habitacion me subi a la cama y segui saltando,estaba demaciado feliz -no lo puedo CREER!-sagui saltando riendo y hasta llorando de felicidad hasta que me cai de la cama.

mierda!- grite y me incorpore y fui a seguir leyendo el correo. decia que me habian aceptado en un programa de intercambio . el programa consistia en que iba por un tiempo a la casa de una persona X a otro pais y luego el vendria conmigo a mi casa por otro periodo de tiempo . lo que desconocia era si era hombre o mujer la persona pero en estos momentos era lo que menos importaba, lo importante era decirselo a charlie y comenzar arreglar mis cosas por que en tres dias tenia que estar en el aeropuerto rumbo a londres!

cuando se lo conte a charlie se emociono mucho y dijo que era su mayor orgullo ,con esas palabras me hizo llorar esque la verdad soy bastante sentimental aunque lloro casi por todo cuando me enojo cuando me frustro eso es muy humillante. bueno ahora me encontraba llegando a londres no tenia idea de quien o quienes me estarian esperando eso era algo que me inquietaba. durante el viaje estube escuchando musica y leyendo un libro en realidad estaba tan emocionada que no pude dormir y eso ahora me estaba pasando la cuenta.

me baje del avion y fue a buscar mis maletas, en realidad era una y un bolso, no contaba con mucha ropa pero esperaba poder comprar un poco aca.

iba caminando, casi durmiendo cuando vi un cartel que decia _ISABELLA SWAN_ uiii como odio mi nombre! casi corri donde se encontraba una pequeña chica como de mi edad pelo negro y corto apuntando a distintas direcciones y una mujer con cara de forma de corazon y pelo color chocolate .

emm este hola soy bella ...em uhm isabella swan -dije con una sonrisa timida- pero pueden llamarme bella- les dije sin borrar mi sonrisa

lo se yo soy alice cullen se que seremos grandes amigas- dijo y me abrazo despues de recuperarme del asombro le respondi el abrazo. _esta chica se ve realmente amable_ pense.

hola cariño - dijo la mujer se acerco y me dio un abrazo aunque no tan efusivo como el de alice- yo soy esme cullen se bienvenia espero que lo pases bien- dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo recordar a mi madre. ese pensamiento me puso triste pero lo supere rapidamente . mi madre habia muerto aldarme a luz aunque nunca la llegue a conoser me deprimia su recuerdo.

muchas gracias- dije de todo corazon . eso me hizo pensar que era lo mas probable que alice seria la chica que luego se iria a mi casa haci que le repondi- gracias por su recibimiento estoy segura que lo pasare igual de bien que tu alice en mi casa- dije ellas me miraron y luego rieron

ohh no yo no soy es mi hermano edward - dijo y sus ojos brillaron - el no pudo venir por que acompaño a mi padre al hospital-trato de explicar aunque claro quede aun mas perdida. creo de leyo la expresion de mi rostro por lo cual siguio - mi hermano quiere estudiar medicina y mi padre es doctor por eso lo acompaña al hospital.-eso lo entendi mejor.

pero bueno vamos a casa se que bella tiene que estar cansada por el viaje- dijo esme y yo le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

fuimos al estacionamiento y nos subimos en un espectacular mercedez pero no se comparaba en nada con su casa cuando llegamos no lo podia creer era una mansion de tres pisos . alice se rio de mi expresion - vamos por dentro es aun mejor- dijo y yo la segui dentro de la casa. y si tenia mucha razon era realmente hermosa y muy amplia

wooouu- dije sin poderme contener lo que provoco que esmey alice me mirarar riendo y yo como no me sonroje- digo tienen una casa muy bonita-

ohh mi madre la ha decorado - dijo alice con orgullo -

oh no es para tanto alice - dijo esme muy modesta

si claro que si señora esme es realmente hermosa- dije y ella me miro y dijo

solo esme lo de señora me hace sentir demasiado vieja- dijo mientras entraba en la cosina gritando- alice muestrale su cuarto voy a ir a comprar algo para hacer la cena.

vamos sigueme- dijo alice corriendo hacia unas escaleras. llegamos al tercer piso y me mostro mi habitacion se encontraba al lado de la de edward y tenian un baño compartido pero me dijo que yo podia usar el suyo solo que se encontraba en el segundo piso. luego me dejo para que pudiera descansar me di una ducha muy relajante me puse mi pijama que constaba de un mini short realmente era corto una top azul electrico. todos mis pijamas eran asi bueno solo eran tres. en las noches me da mucha calor y me dormi esta realmente cansada.

cuando me deperte mire la hora en mi celular eran las 02:30 woouu realmente dormi arto teniendo en cuenta que llegue como a las seis de la tarde. me desperte y baje a la cocina tenis mucha sed. no quise encender la luz para no molestar a nadie. y iba llegando a la cocina cuando escuche un ruido. me congele en el lugar y si es un ladron! _no no no calma bella no es un ladron _trataba de convenserme a mi misma fui sigilosamente a ver. el ruido provenia de la cocina me arme de valor y entre pero no vi a nadie. extrañada me servi mi vaso de agua seguro mi imaginacion me jugo una mala pasada. me dije y eso me hizo sonreir. y en ese momento senti que alguien estaba atras mio senti que se me erizaban todos los vellos y como en las peliculas me fui girando lentamente . vi la cara del ser mas hermoso del mundo en un principio tenia pensado gritar porsiacaso se trataba de un landron pero al ver aquel hombre pero con un aspecto bastante juvenil no supe que hacer solo apreciarlo y tratar de grabarlo en mi mente. era alto algo musculoso de piel clara incluso mas que la mia rasgos varoniles y simetricos nariz recta labios algo finos y sonrojados-_seguro por el frio_ y unos ojos de un verde profundo adornado por gruesas pestañas y espesas sejas. y su pelo me entraron unas locas ganas de acariciarlo era de un tono extraño dorado y cobrizo y estaba muy despeinado. estaba en mi evaluacion cuando el solto una risita y yo lo mire sorprendida. luego de un rato no me pude resistir y comense a reir con el no sabia el porque.

nos fuimos callando lentamente hasta que el hablo

¿puedo preguntar quien eres?- y otra vez no supe que decir su voz era aterciopelada y profunda_ era en realidad muy sexy_. ese pensamiento me sorprendia mucho yo nunca habia encontrado antes sexy a un chico que no fuera de la television eso me hizo reir nuevamente.-me encanta tu risa - comente y yo me sonroje - y tu sonrojo es encantador-uff era un amor!

emm uhm si gracias- dije un totalmente cohibida

y me diras tu nombre-dijo divertido- y que haces en mi casa- agrego un poco confundido y la realidad me llego de golpe

em si lo siento soy isabella swan pero llamame bella - dije con una sonrisa- la alumna de intercambio-termine

ohh valla no me esperaba eso - musito para si- pero es mejor de lo que pensaba- sonrio- soy edward cullen - me tendio su mano y yo ofreci la mia, acerco mi mano hasta sus labios y la beso mientras me miraba a traves de sus pestañas- es un placer conocerte-me sonroje y repondi

el placer es mio y gracias-dije el rio y _su risa era musica para mis oidos_ oh vamos de cuando estos son mis pensamientos me rei

he notado que te ries mucho me gustaria saber el porque- me pregunto mirandome fijamente

em no, no es nada solo que en este ultimo tiempo he estado pensado cosas _raras_- le respondi con la verdad- bueno un gusto haberte conocido creo que voy a subir al cuarto- dije caminando a la escalera- adios edward- no espere que me repondiera porque si siguia hay con el lo mas provable en que no pudiera controlar las locas ganas de tocar sus cabello y besar sus labio. iba pensando en eso cuando me tropeze con mis propios pies cerre los ojos ya sabia lo que venia yo rodando por las escaleras. pero no paso senti unos fuerte brazos me tomaban por la cintura y me sostenian no quize abrir los ojos porque sabia de quien se trataba.

bella ¿estas bien?-pregunto edward clara mente preocupado

em si gracias - dije -la verdad es que soy bastantetorpe- y mire sus ojos y me di cuenta de qie estabamos mas cerca de lo bueno para mi salud mental pude sentir su aliendo pero realmente deliciosos olia a mentas y chocolate era embriagador me encantaba. casi sin querer me hacer que mas solo para poder olerlo mejor. edward me miro me tomo fuerte mente de la cintura me me levanto del suelo y me puso un escalon mas arriva

creo que me he dado cuenta- dijo con sus labios a centimetros de los mis- y tambien de que eres hermosa- dijo hacercando sus labios a los mis. no lo podia creer me iba a besar seria mi primer beso con el ser mas hermoso de la tierra estaba a punto de besarnos cuando una voz nos interrumpio

¿quien esta hay?- era alice edward y yo nos miramos y aunque no estubieramos haciendo nada malo corrimos de vuelta a la cocina, no nos soltamos en ningun momento el aun me tenia agarrada por la cintura. se sentia escondimos debajo de la mesa de la cocina esperando a que alice se fuera. alice se sento en una de las silla y empezo hablar por telefono

hola amor ¿como estas?- dijo edward se puso rigido y comenzo a respirar mas rapido supuse que eran celos de hermanos lo mire y puse mi mano en su mejilla para tranquilizarlo y funciono me miro y sonrio-si yo igual quiero que vuelvas pronto te extraño a horrores...si estoy segura de que edward se pondra muy feliz...si ok ya voy a dormir te amo..si nos vemos-corto y subio corriedo las escaleras. y nosotros salimos de nuestro escondite.

creo que tengo una conversacion pendiente con mi hermana- dijo me solto y empezo a caminar hacia las escaleras. lo tome les brazo he hize que se volviera

creo que seria mejor que esperas hasta mañana -vi el reloj de la cocina y me corregi- hasta unas horas- sonrei

ok si tienes razon mejor subamos- subimos las escaleras conversando y me di cuenta que mas haya de una cara bonita era muy interesante. no se porque pero no me sentia incomoda despues de nuestro casi beso. era como si lo conociera de siempre era llegamos al tercer piso me llevo hasta la cuerta del cuarto

buenas noches bella que duermas bien- y me beso la frente no pude reistirme y cerre mis ojos mientras duro la sensacion de sus labios en contacto con mi piel. cuando abri mis ojos el me miraba fijamente acaricio mi mejilla suspiro y luego se fue a su cuarto . _eso fue raro_ pense. entre al cuarto me acoste pero luego de unos minutos me di cuenta que era inutil tratar de dormir. no podia sabiendo que solo un baño me separaba de edward. decidi ir a mojarme un poco la cara al baño no creo que edward le moleste lo mas provable es que este dormido.

entre al baño y me lleve una gran y grata sorpera al ver a edward solo en unos boxer azules. me miro sorprendido y luego aparto la mirada algo sonrojado y quedamos mirando fijamente no se cual de los dos dio el primer paso pero nos acercamos cada vez mas hasta quedar cara a cara nos abrazamos y nos besamos. era el mejor beso de mi vida edward tenia una mano en mi nuca y otra en mi mejilla beso era tierno y lento. nos separamos y sonreimos.

ha sido mi mejor beso- dije y el me miro y dijo

supongo que has tenido muchos?-cuestiono yo me sonroje no sabia si estaria bien decirle que ese habia sido mi primer beso pero nuevamente mire sus ojos y le dije la verdad.

en realidad a sido mi primer beso- admiti e un susurro bajando la mirada. el tomo mi barbilla con mi mano y me obligo a mirarlo

no te averguenzes tambien hacido mi primer beso- dijo y yo no lo podia creer trate de buscar en sus hojos algun indicio de burla o de mentira pero solo en contre verdad.

no se en que momento el beso se volvio mas pasional trate de pegar mi cuerpo lo mas que pude al de edward en rolle mis brazos en su cuello y el en mi cintura . senti la lengua de edward pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca y yo gustosa deje que saboriara la mia tal como yo lo hacia con la besandonos no se en que momento llegamos a su habitacion el me recosto en la cama besando mi cuello yo solo podia suspirar y jadear en busca de aire. ese momento edward se movio y lo pude sentir senti su erecion en mi cuerpo solte un gemido y el me miro trato de alejarse pero no se lo permiti nos gire y me puse ahorcajadas de el lo mire lo bese mientras frotaba mi humedo centro contra su mienbro edward gimio bajito nos giro nueva mente y tomo mis manos por encima de mi cabeza.

bella tenemos que parar- dijo aruinando el momento - no quiero ...-no lo deje terminar era obvio que no queria estar conmigo, en que estaba pensando recien lo conosco y me lanzo a sus brazos como una cualquiera.

ok no te preocupes te entiendo - trate de contener mis lagrimas- no soy la gran cosa disculpame oh dios que tienes que estar pensando de mi!- dije tratando de levantarme no me dejo me sujeto aun mas fuerte y me miro frunciendo el ceño.

bella no tienes porque disculparte y claro que no pienso que eres uns cualquiera- sonrio y me beso tiernamente. pero no le respondi-eres hermosa y muero de deseo de estar contigo pero no quiero que luego te arrepientas-dijo luego me miro con lujuria se acerco mas a mi y resfrego su dura erecion contra mi- mi cuerpo te desea susurro sensualmente a lo cual yo repondi con un gemido.

edward hazme tuya - dije el me miro sorprendido y me beso comenzo a quitarme mentamente mi polera y dejo al descubierto mis senos...

____


End file.
